


The Files

by acieoJ



Series: PowerTale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gen, Genocide, Snippets, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acieoJ/pseuds/acieoJ
Summary: I'm filled with something... New. It's not the usual well known color wheel named souls....It's in between all of themLooking at my soul.. it's far from DETERMINATION, as well as PERSEVERANCEI think I'll name it...R A G E





	The Files

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 snippet of au???
> 
>  
> 
> Show comments for questions

Pushing out of the void. They opened their eyes to a room of yellow and gold. But it's beauty tainted.

The pillars, stained with blood, as well at the tiles, where most of the blood is found. Some sprayed on the stained glass that has the monster's symbol depicted in the glass; the D E L T A R U N E.

Looking at the center, stood a familiar figure, and nearby is but a pile of dust with a red tattered scarf. Chara.

"What have you done..?!"

For the first time since they were stuck to the void until their soul's incapacitation that gave birth to a new trait, they were alive and can feel emotions once again.

"Something I've been waiting for a long time ago.", They said, playing around with a blood stained knife. Chara then looked at them, black oozing out of their eyes. "You seem afraid of me, old friend", they chuckled before launching themselves into the black wearing person.

Something within their chest bloomed, gave them power to stand strong, and in an instant. A line of swords rose from the ground and stabbed Chara as they charged for them. 

Chara looked at the them suprised, before snarling "You're not supposed to be here. To exist. You're a glitch!! An anomaly!"

 

 

 

And everything went D A R K.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.......

Beneath their hand, was a rectangular pink transparent flat box.

 

**FILE 1**

....

 

 

**E N T E R   Y O U R   N A M E**

 


End file.
